Starfire's First Christmas
by Jurodan
Summary: It's Starfire's first christmas, merry christmas.
1. Opening Presents!

Chapter 1: Opening (Presents!)

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas.

Starfire didn't sleep. She couldn't. It was still several hours till morning, but she couldn't wait. "Oh, I can't wait for my first Christmas!" She said to Silkie, her pet, which looked… well… it looked like a silkworm. She could barely contain her excitement as the time ticked down on her clock…

Cyborg was finished regenerating already. He knew, without a doubt that Starfire was going to be up bright and early. 'Perky' didn't even begin to describe the girl. He sighed. How was he going to tell her he celebrated Kwanzaa? She was already grossly misinformed about Christmas, and Chanukah for that matter. She probably wouldn't understand Kwanzaa if he explained it her own language. He sighed and waited, she'd probably burst through his door if he wasn't ready to open it when she got there.

Raven was not sleeping well. She didn't celebrate Christmas at all, but Robin had convinced her to play along for Starfire's sake. Today was going to be the rough equivalent of hell for her and her dreams reflected it. She was being barraged with stupid gifts from each member of the team, and, in the scariest moment of the dream, was stuck under mistletoe with Beast Boy. It was then she awoke in a cold sweat. She didn't even bother trying to sleep again… she was far too disturbed.

Robin looked over at the presents he had wrapped and smiled. Perhaps it was a little much to compete for giving the best gifts at Christmas, but then again, no it wasn't. It's the giving that counts… but he knew they would love the gifts he had got them… with his Batman's help… and money… and contacts… essentially, it was Batman who got his friends the gifts. Robin sighed at that thought, all he had done was ask for them and Batman got them. He'd have to do something as well, he thought, then he soundlessly got up and snuck out.

Beast Boy was dead to the world. Not even Christmas could keep him from lying on his bed, making sounds that weren't remotely human, despite staying in human form. Nothing was waking him up anytime soon. Still, it was a fitful sleep, as he dreamt about the gifts he would be receiving, not to mention the Tofurkey feast he would be enjoying. Half drooling, half dreaming he rolled over… and off his bed.

Robin was barely back inside when he heard Starfire's alarm go off. He made a mad dash for his room, and barely got inside before Starfire came crashing from her room yelling "Happy Christmas." Robin frantically wrapped the gifts, as he heard her run down the hall to his room first. He was just finishing with the last bow when he heard a knock at the door. "Robin! It is I, Starfire! I wish to give you a merry Christmas!" He shook his head and walked to the door.

"Hi Star…" He was cut off as she reached forward and kissed him. He stared at her for a moment, blushing slightly as she was smiling widely, "…fire. What was that for?"

She pointed up to the small bit of Mistletoe she was holding, "The toe of the mistle, it is tradition to kiss anyone under it!" She said cheerfully.

"Star its called Mistletoe, Star."

"Oops, well…" She smiled sheepishly, then hung it over his head and kissed him again, "Mistletoe."

"And could you give some warning…" But Robin was too late; she had already dashed down the hall.

As he had predicted, the door nearly got torn from the wall. Starfire had rushed so fast she had nearly crashed into the door. Cyborg opened the door and got something that did surprise him though, a kiss. He blinked to make sure he wasn't imagining it. It took him a moment to regain his composure. "I… huh?"

Starfire pointed to mistletoe, "Christmas tradition!" She was ecstatic, her big green eyes were shinning. Cyborg smiled weakly, he would have to tell her later about Kwanzaa… besides, she had already ran down the hall towards Beast Boy's room.

Beast Boy lay on the floor when he heard an odd sound from beneath him. Getting up, he pulled the remnants of his alarm clock from his uniform. The much faded buzzing and ringing wasn't what was making the noise however, and he listened for a few more seconds before realizing it was someone outside his room. He opened the door, and before he had time to react, Starfire was kissing him. A few seconds later he stumbled back, still a bit dazed and confused. Before he could even ask, Starfire answered the question for him, "Mistletoe, Christmas tradition!"

Raven lay in bed a few more moments after the alarm rang. Sighing, she got up. She could already tell that today was going to be a bad day when she heard a knock at the door. "I can't believe I'm actually getting up for this…" She mumbled to herself, walking to the door. The true rude awakening she received was when she opened the door and was received a kiss. Before anything else, the thought of the dream entered her head and she nearly screamed. "Oh what did I do to…" She stared as Starfire pulled back, smiling with childish glee. "… Well… I can honestly say, I wasn't expecting… THAT…

Starfire pointed to the mistletoe, smiling widely, "It is mistletoe, it is a Christmas tradition to kiss those under it!"

Raven held up her hand, "Thanks… but… I think I need to hide under my covers now." She turned around and walked back to her bed, leaving a surprised Starfire at the door.

Starfire watched as Raven retreated to her bed, "Did I do something wrong?"

Raven turned, "Close the door please."

"But you are going to miss the opening of the gifts!" Starfire said shocked.

"Can't I just stay here? You can open mine for me." Raven said, drearily.

"But you must come! Please Raven! Please please please!" She looked at her friend, eyes pleading.

Raven lowered her head, sighing heavily. Starfire would not give up until she came, and she knew it. "Fine. I'll go." She said, and turned towards the far too eager princess.

"…And we shall drink hot cocoa, and sing carols, and open presents, and…" Raven stared at Starfire. The girl hadn't closed her mouth since they had left her room… watching her Raven idly wondered when Star last took a breath.

The doors to the operation center opened, revealing the beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the center of the room. Starfire's eyes widened, and she clasped her hands together, "Oh! Is it not beautiful?" She turned to Raven to see her response.

Raven turned to the far to Starfire, "To get that 'beautiful' look, that tree had to die."

Starfire blinked, "Oh…" She seemed lost in thought for a second, frowning.

It was at that moment that Robin walked into the room, holding a small load of presents. Raven eyed him suspiciously, "Didn't you already buy gifts?"

Starfire answered for him, pointing to the pile around the tree, "Yes! The gifts were put out the day before last."

Robin bit his lip, "Well… it IS the season of giving…" he said, and then laughed it off, rushing past them to put the new gifts in front of the tree.

Beast Boy rushed into the room, sitting at the edge of the couch, barely containing himself as he stared at the pile of gifts that lay in front of him. Cyborg, entering the room, watched Beast Boy lift one of the presents to his ear and shake it. "You can't tell me that works."

"Heh heh…" Beast Boy smiled widely and scratched the back of his head, embarrassed, "Well… it's worth a shot."

Cyborg watched Robin add another small pile of gifts to those already under the tree, "Oh, you have to be kidding me! Robin, are you competing on Christmas day?"

"What? No, no… I'm not. It's just… the thing is…" Robin stammered, thinking of how he was going to tell them that all of the good gifts they received from him… weren't from him?

"The thing is: it's TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!" Beast Boy lunged forward, scrambling to find all the presents that were his.

Starfire, smiling widely, grabbed the gifts she was giving and handed them out to all but Beast Boy who had grabbed his before she had a chance to reach them. "I am most happy to see you get your gifts! I hope you enjoy them!" Her smile was infectious and they all smiled… except that Raven had a vaccine of some sort and continued to stare on with disinterest.

"So who would like to open…" Robin was cut off as the sound of paper being shredded came from Beast Boy's direction, "… their gifts first… well then… I guess you go first Beast Boy."

He grabbed the box, letting the wrapping fall to the floor. "This one is from… uh…" He grabbed the paper and looked at the tag, "This one is from Raven. I wonder what it is?"

"I'm sure you'll like." She said, watching him carefully.

He opened the box and started to root about in the Styrofoam peanuts. A few seconds later, there was an odd squeak from inside the box, and he withdrew a plastic chew toy. He stared at it, mouth agape while Robin and Cyborg held onto each other laughing themselves sick. Raven, as always, managed to keep a straight face. Starfire looked on, confused, "Do you not like your gift Beast Boy?"

He stared at Raven, who had raised a hand to her mouth to hide the smile, "I… love it." He said, and scowled at her for a moment.

Moving on quickly, he grabbed another package. "This one is from Cyborg." He quickly tore the wrapping to bits to reveal the Monkey Madness 3 Video Game. "COOL!" He said with childish glee.

Inwardly, Robin groaned, that's what he got Beast Boy when he went out last night… he had completely forgotten that Cyborg got it for him.

Beast Boy grabbed a small package, "This one is from Starfire." Starfire watched in anticipation, she couldn't wait until he saw what she had got him. Small bits of paper flitted to the floor. He looked at it then to her, "Cat's cradle?"

"Yes!" She nodded wildly, "So you have a place to rest while you are a cat."

Beast Boy blinked a few times, "But… uh… Star, this isn't a cradle… it's a game… with string."

Starfire blinked, confused, "It is not a cradle?"

Beast Boy bit his lip lightly, "No…"

Starfire frowned, then looked down at the floor, "oh… I'm sorry…"

Beast Boy watched her for a second, as did everyone else, "I like it, it's a great gift Starfire." He said, walked over, and hugged her.

Starfire's smile returned in force, and she hugged him back.

Beast Boy quickly went back to opening his presents; reaching for one of the two Robin gave him. Ripping the wrapping into miniscule pieces, which fell to the floor like snow, he lifted up his gift… another copy of the Monkey Madness 3 video game. He looked at the other one then to the one Robin gave him, "Uh…"

Robin scratched the back of his head embarrassed, "Sorry, I must forgot Cyborg got it for you. He got you it first… I still have the receipt so you can get what you want..." Cyborg watched him and sighed.

"Ok… well… let's see the other gift you got me." He said, tossing the video game off to the side. He lifted up a small package, and, for the final time, tore the wrapping to shreds. Of all the gifts that Bruce had gotten, this was by far the hardest to find and obtain, and was probably the most meaningful… "An unlabeled video tape?" Beast Boy looked at it, then to Robin, "Uh… dude… I'm sorry, but you're really bad at giving presents."

Robin bit his lip, "It's… well… it's about Terra. Someone had a recording of you two enjoying a day in the park… it's a copy…"

Everyone stared at Robin for a moment. Beast Boy stood silently for a moment and his lip quivered ever so slightly; "Thanks…" he said staring at the tape in his hands… then sat down.

After a few more seconds of silence Cyborg broke the silence, "I'll go next… " So much for telling them about Kwanzaa he thought to himself… maybe he'd tell them at dinner.

Cyborg lifted one of his gifts up and unwrapped it easily and, unlike Beast Boy, neatly. "Ok, this is from Starfire…" he lifted a large green cap out.

"It is to keep the head warm!" Starfire watched him eagerly, a wide smile on her face.

Nodding, he put it on, "Thanks, it's nice." Considering that only half of his head could get cold, he thought it was odd, but he didn't complain. He lifted up another gift, "This is from Beast Boy." He took the wrapping off revealing a new video game controller. "Thanks…" He tossed it over to Beast Boy who was just becoming aware of what was happening again, "You use it, it might actually be interesting to give you half a chance."

Beast Boy stood up and pointed at Cyborg, "Oh yeah! We'll see about that! I challenge you to…"

"AFTER gifts." Robin said, looking at him.

Beast Boy paused, "Oh…" he chuckled, sitting back down, "…yeah, sorry."

Cyborg looked around, then grabbed the smallest gift, "This is from Robin…"

Robin's gut turned into a knot, he hadn't been able to figure out what to get Cyborg so he got him…

"A laser pointer?" Cyborg looked over to Robin, confused, "Thanks… I think." He put the gift back in its case then grabbed another, "Ok, Raven… let's see…" He paused and looked up at her then back down. "Is… is this real?"

Raven nodded, "Yes. "

Cyborg removed the painted wooden mask from the box, "Where'd you get this?"

Raven shrugged, "Africa."

Cyborg looked it over, then turned to Raven, "Thanks. I… when were you in Africa?"

Raven sighed, "Before I got here. The people of Azarath aren't the only people who practice magic."

Cyborg watched her for a moment, looked at the mask, and decided to ask her later. "From Robin…" He opened up the small box and pulled out a strange looking glass container with a black liquid inside, "What's this?"

"That is an experimental new oil, it's for your car. It lasts for 100,000 miles before it has to be changed; it stops a great deal of wear and tear, and cleans your engine constantly. It's not on the market yet."

Cyborg blinked, "Did you say 100,000 miles?"

Robin nodded, "You won't need to worry about your car's engine for quite some time Cyborg."

"I can't wait to put this stuff in my car!" He said, nearly yelling.

"Who wants to go next?" Robin said, looking around.

"Robin, you should go!" Starfire said cheerily.

"Ok… you sure you don't want to go first?"

"Yes, yes! Open your presents!" She said eagerly.

Robin grabbed Starfire's gift first, smiling. "I wonder what you got me." She smiled sheepishly. He opened it to reveal a hat, slightly smaller than the one that Cyborg was wearing.

"Do you like?" She asked, biting her lip in anticipation.

Robin donned the hat, "It's wonderful Star." She clasped her hands together, smiling broadly. "Now, this one is from Beast Boy…" The gift was massive, but it didn't weigh much. The paper fell to the floor in a heap revealing a box. Robin opened it and pulled out… another box. Opening that one, there was another, then another, then another. Frustrating minutes later, Raven, Cyborg, and Robin glaring at Beast Boy, while Starfire was still watching gleefully to see what the gift was. Finally Robin reached the real gift. "Tae Bo." Robin raised an eyebrow, "Tae Bo? An exercise video… thanks." Beast Boy chuckled, trying to draw attention to the many layers of boxes and tops on the floor.

"Uh… let me get that for you." He said and quickly grabbing another one of Robin's presents and handing it to him.

"This is from Cyborg." The gift was quickly opened revealing a new pair of boots. "Boots? But I already have a pair." He looked at Cyborg.

"Yeah… about that… we have a petition here…" he lifted up a sheet of paper, "and we all signed it. We want you to get rid of those…" Cyborg pointed at the shoes Robin was wearing.

Robin blinked, "My shoes? Why?"

"They stink." Cyborg said honestly.

"Dude, you have no clue the pain I suffer while I'm a dog. My nose is killing me when I'm around you!" Beast Boy said, pointing at the sneakers he was wearing.

"The smell hurts my nose…" Starfire said, cringing a little bit.

"Some of my spell ingredients smell better." Raven said, nodding.

Robin looked on a bit shocked, "I… I never realized."

"Don't worry, the new shoes are like your old ones. But instead of having steel at the bottom, those have titanium. Upgraded." Cyborg said, smiling.

Robin nodded absently, still a bit disturbed at the revelation.

The final gift was rather small, "Be careful with that… it's fragile." Raven warned him.

"Oh." He carefully removed the wrapping and opened a small box to reveal several small vials on a cotton bed. Each was filled with a shimmering blue liquid. Robin looked up, pointing at the vials, "What do these do."  
"Well, it's actually a potion. It enhances your speed, stamina, and strength. It took me a while to make them so you might want to be careful using them. Just don't take more than one a day." Raven said.

He looked down at the vials, "Thanks. This should come in very useful. Oh, who wants to go next?"

Starfire raised her hand, waving it wildly, "Can I? Can I open the pretty color wrapped gifts that I have received?"

"Go ahead Star."

Her eyes lit up and she grabbed one of the nearest gifts, "This one is from Beast Boy." She said smiling widely. Much like Beast Boy, shredded the wrapping to pieces. It was a box… but this one opened to reveal earrings. The simple metal loops glittered.

"They're clip on, I know you haven't had your ears HRRK!" Before Beast Boy could finish Starfire had latched onto him in a massive hug.

"OH Thank you!" She said releasing the dazed Beast Boy.

"Cyborg, this gift is from Cyborg!" Her voice was reaching a fevered pitch. Tearing the paper off she lifted the gift up. The bracelet glittered in the well-lit room and the tree's lights reflected off of it beautifully. "OH I LOVE IT!" She said and gave Cyborg a hug.

"Raven! This gift is from Raven!!" She nearly yelled with joy. The paper fell away quickly revealing a book. "Meditation for Beginners! THANK YOU!" Before Raven could protest, Starfire had rushed to her and was giving her a hug.

Raven sighed, "Please let go." Starfire held on for a moment longer then went back to the gifts.

Lifting up the larger of Robin's two gifts she smiled at him. Robin sighed inwardly, Starfire's was the only gift he had been able to pick out with certainty that she would like it. It was a simple purple dress, true, but he had seen her looking at it in the mall a few weeks before.

When she opened the box she smiled widely… lifting something that could only truly be described as see-through. Robin's eyes widened in abstract horror and his mouth dropped open ever so slightly, "Oh god…" he said, shocked. His present had gotten switched while being wrapped! The other titans stared at him, wide-eyed.

Raven looked at the gift and back at him, an eyebrow raised, "Interesting Christmas spirit."

"I… I… I… I… I DIDN'T BUY THAT! I'm so sorry Starfire! I… they… it must have been switched while it was being wrapped." He pulled out the receipt, "I had bought you that purple dress you've been looking at in the mall. I have the receipt to prove it."

Starfire looked around, utterly confused, "OH I LOVE THAT DRESS!" She clasped her hands together, "But this looks nice too. Maybe I should put it on to show you how nice his present is!" She said, smiling eagerly towards Robin.

He paled noticeably, "Uh… uh… I think… I think it would be best to return that later and get what I was hoping to get you. Ok Star?" She shrugged, but still ran over and hugged him.

Getting back to her gifts, Starfire picked up the final gift. Robin relaxed in his chair taking a minute to clear his head and trying to keep the horror of that scene from replaying in his mind. Robin missed her actually opening the gift, but the response caught his attention. She stood there for a moment, looking at it. "It's… beautiful." It had taken her breath away. The necklace was, to say the least, impressive. Ornately crafted, it was two pieces of jade carved in such a way that they actually matched her eyes. A small piece of amber, which looked like her skin color, connected the two and was where the chain met the necklace.

"Why don't you put it on Star?" Robin suggested, but by the time he had finished suggesting it, she had already put it on. Even Raven took pause as she looked at it. The craftsmanship was amazing. Before he could stand up, Starfire was hugging him.

Raven sighed heavily as it drew, finally, to her. She rolled her eyes as she was handed a gift. "Beast Boy gave me this." She said plainly. Taking a moment, she tore the paper off revealing the back of a book. Flipping it, she paused, and then looked at Beast Boy who was smiling.

"What did you get?" Starfire asked eagerly.

Looking at him until his smile faded she put the book down, "Bah humbug."

"Hum? Bug? Where?" Starfire said looking around.

"It's an expression." Raven said, turning to look at the slightly worried Starfire.

"Oh!" Starfire said, relieved, "What did Beast Boy give you?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven lifted the book for all to see. The title read simply: Witchcraft for Beginners. After a moment, she put the book down and put her hand out so they would pass her the next gift. "Cyborg gave me this." She opened the present quietly. The box the clothing was in fell to the floor and she revealed a cloak. She looked it over, and nodded, "Thank you Cyborg." She said without smiling. Carefully putting it back in the box she took the next gift.

Starfire handed her the small gift, smiling, "This is from me!" she said cheerily. Raven sighed and opened the gift to reveal a pair of green gloves.

Raven looked at the gloves for a moment, then over to the hats Robin and Cyborg was wearing, "Just wondering, Star, but where did you get these, I don't see a tag."

Starfire smiled widely, "I made them!"

The look of shock and horror on Robin's face returned and appeared on Cyborg's as well. Raven nodded, "Did you get the material from… Silkie?"

Starfire looked at her, confused, "No…"

Raven nodded, "Well that's good."

"Beast Boy helped me." She said cheerily.

The room went quiet to the point that a pin could have been heard. Then Cyborg, Raven, and Robin looked over to Beast Boy who was now in the form of a fairly well shaved sheep. The hats came off in nanoseconds, and Raven dropped the gloves.

"You do not like?" Starfire asked a bit confused as Beast Boy returned to human form, and fell over laughing. No one could respond, Beast Boy was still laughing himself sick and the other titans were sick.

"… Starfire…" Robin nodded, "it's the thought that counts… but that is disturbing…"

Starfire blinked a few times, "Oh…?" She seemed confused.

Robin bit his lip, "Who came up with that idea, anyway?" Starfire pointed at Beast Boy who was finally able to stop laughing. Cyborg, Robin, and Raven glared ominously at Beast Boy who swallowed the large lump in his throat. "We WILL talk about this later." Robin said, as calmly as he could. Cyborg and Raven nodded, and Beast Boy swallowed another hard lump that had formed in his throat.

Starfire smiled obliviously, handing Raven another present. She looked at it for a moment, then over at him, "This doesn't look like a box of clothing, so I'll open it." Robin lowered his head into his hands. The paper fell away, revealing another book. The black cover binding was plain with the word Journal imprinted on the front. Raven nodded, "Thank you, it will be useful, I'm sure." Robin raised his head ever so slightly to nod.

"Here is your last gift Raven!" Starfire watched in eager anticipation.

Raven nodded, taking it and taking the wrapping off revealing an old, worn book with a leather cover. She looked at the book for a moment then at Robin. Her breath grew rapid, and she fell back in her seat.

"Raven? Raven, are you ok?" Starfire asked, worried. The others watched as it looked like Raven started to hyperventilate.

Cyborg turned to Robin, "What did you get her?"

"The… the… it's the… it's the… it's… how? HOW did you get this?!" Raven asked shaking ever so slightly. Robin bit his lip.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked, looking at the worn book.

Raven ran her fingers over the cover, ignoring him, "The book of Algundriz… but… how?"

Beast Boy moved closer, trying to take a closer look at the book, "Is… that good?"

Raven stared at Beast Boy, "It's a mystical tome, and there are only 3 copies in existence…" She turned and stared at Robin, "HOW did you get this?"

"I… I…" Robin lowered his head, "I didn't… I was trying to pick out gifts… and my mentor helped me pick them out… then they arrived before I had even tried to get them… that's why I got the second set… so it would have been from me… but…" He raised his head to look at his friends, "But it was a disaster… I'm sorry… I should have told you sooner…"

"So the book, and the jewelry, and the oil, and the video… you didn't actually get them?" Raven asked.

Robin shook his head, "I… I was trying to get good gifts… but… I…" He lowered his head again, "I didn't get them. The other ones… those were from me." Robin waited to be chewed out… he deserved it, but it didn't come. The titans nodded.

"Well… thanks for your gift. I'm sorry I was angry, I didn't realize." Cyborg said, a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that too…" Beast Boy nodded.

"I liked your gift." Starfire said, still enthusiastic.

"But… that wasn't what you were supposed to get…" Robin said, looking up at her.

"Oh…" She blushed, "I forgot."

Raven looked at Robin for a moment, "Thank you for the journal." Then she looked to the book of Algundriz, "And tell your mentor thank you too." Before anyone could respond, darkness had absorbed Raven and the book and she had disappeared.


	2. Merry Christmas, One and All!

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas.

Chapter 2: Merry Christmas One And All

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas.

The titans stared at the spot Raven had been sitting in. Starfire blinked, turning to them, "She forgot the carols of singing we are going to sing."

Robin looked over, "I think she wanted to look over her present."

Beast Boy grabbed the videotape, "She had the right idea." He said and walked out of the room.

Cyborg watched Starfire who was watching the door closed, "Starfire… I have a confession to make…"

Starfire turned and blinked a few times, "Yes?"

"I…" She smiled, waiting in anticipation, "I…" He watched her eager anticipation, "I…" his heart sunk at the thought of how disappointed she would be. I can't tell her, "I think I'm going to put the oil in my car. When I get back we'll go caroling." He smiled as she clasped her hands together joyously.

Robin and Starfire watched Cyborg make a quick retreat into the hall. A few seconds after entering the hallway and the door closing, they heard the hollow metallic ring of metal hitting metal. "Cyborg? Are you ok?"

Cyborg sighed, he had to remember that sound carried when he put his hand to his head. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'll see you guys later."

"So, Starfire, what would you like to do now?" Robin looked over to the smiling alien.

"Is it not Christmas tradition to roast nuts from the chest?" She said, smiling.

Robin looked at her confused for a second, "Nuts from the chest?" Then it dawned on him, "OH! Chestnuts. You mean chestnuts roasting on an open fire?" Starfire nodded, Robin sighed briefly, "Yes, yes it is. I'll go set it up."

Raven opened up the ancient tome with great care. Even though the book was well maintained, it was still well over a thousand years old. The script was latin, which she was well versed in. The knowledge within could be studied for lifetimes… Algundriz had been the foremost wizard in all of Europe during Roman times, if not in the entire world. He had lived for well over two hundred years… and his book contained all of his knowledge. Giving the briefest semblance of a smile, she began searching. She would have plenty of time to read the book… but for now all she cared about was one spell.

Beast Boy gingerly put the tape into the VCR, he wasn't sure he wanted to see it… especially today. Still, he managed to lift the remote and turn on the TV. Images jumped to life, and he saw himself, and then Terra, in the park on a bright sunny day. He blinked a few times, and then looked down. It was still painful for him… even more so today. Forcing himself to watch a few seconds more, he saw Terra smile. He looked away a few second later, and turned the video off, returning to the operation room.

Cyborg went to his room and sighed. Technically he could celebrate Christmas and Kwanzaa, since Kwanzaa wasn't really a religious holiday. He just wasn't used to celebrating Christmas is all. Was he really going to tell Starfire that he didn't celebrate Christmas? After all of her enthusiasm, it just didn't seem fair. He looked at the small glass container of oil. He hadn't really had qualms about buying the other's gifts, and they had certainly bought him gifts.

Cyborg also took a quick look over to the gift he had opened early… the one he had received a few days earlier and in private. He smiled briefly; he hoped Jinx enjoyed the bracelet he gave her as much as he enjoyed the driving gloves (a bit oversized, but fit well enough) she had gotten him. Placing the oil on his bed, he decided to go back to the operation room and celebrate Christmas in earnest.

Raven looked at each page, soaking in knowledge, but continuing on before truly learning anything… she had to find the spell… The knock on the door surprised her, and she nearly lost her place. "I'm busy, please go away."

"It is me, Starfire! I would like to invite you to chestnut roasting and the singing of carols!" Her oh so chipper voice was dulled threw the door, but only slightly.

Raven sighed, "Come back later… I'm busy."

"But…"

"I said I'm busy, can you please leave?" Raven nearly pleaded, she needed to concentrate on this if she was going to get it done in time…

"Okay…" Starfire said dejectedly, and walked off while Raven returned to reading.

Robin saw the frustration evident on Starfire's face as she re-entered the room. "Is everything ok?"

Starfire looked over to where Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were sitting, watching the chestnuts roast on an open fire. "Raven did not wish to come."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "She doesn't have the Christmas spirit…"

Robin shook his head, "Don't worry Star, she'll come around."

Starfire walked over to the couch and sat down next to Robin, "Is this the roasting of the chestnuts?"  
"Yup…" Robin replied, and there was a popping sound from the chestnuts.

"Oh, does that mean they're done?" She looked over eagerly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other. Robin blinked, and bit his lip. Starfire looked at them waiting for a response. It was Robin who answered, looking back towards Beast Boy and Cyborg, "… does anyone know when they're ready to eat?"

Raven turned yet another page, she was already half way threw the book when she found what she was looking for. She smiled and began to gather the ingredients required.

Cyborg rushed over with the fire extinguisher as flames leaped from the chestnuts while Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire watched in slight horror.

"Perhaps we should try caroling instead…" Starfire murmured.

Robin watched the last flames dim and finally go out, "Yeah… let's do that instead…"

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door, Starfire standing behind him, "We're going to go caroling… want to come with?" There was no response, "Raven? Raven did you hear me?"

Raven looked forward and around the hall, they were at her room. She shook her head, even if she wasn't busy, she wouldn't have gone. She was never good at singing, and her voice was enough to hurt her own ears… she jumped when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder.

"Raven? What are you doing?" Robin asked sternly.

"I am busy, just trust me…" She looked at him, "… if all goes well, this will be a Christmas to be remembered not only because its Starfire's first."

Robin looked at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

Raven peaked around the corner, and watched Starfire and Beast Boy head towards them, "Just, please, trust me. I have to go." Robin looked at her for a moment longer, and then released his grip. In seconds, Raven had disappeared.

"Have you seen Raven?" Starfire asked, "She is not in her room."

Robin paused for the briefest of moments, "No… I haven't seen her… but we can go without her."

"I bet she can't sing anyway…" Beast Boy added.

Starfire's shoulders fell a little from disappointment, "ok… let us go caroling." She said, regaining her enthusiasm.

Raven watched them go, they were dressed warmly, noticeably wearing different hats than the ones that Starfire had given. Raven had all the other ingredients for the spell except one, and that one would be hardest to get…

Raven was used to hiding from her friends, and from others, for that matter, but stealing was a different matter… but in this case, Raven knew it was warranted. She snuck into Beast Boys room and quickly searched for what she needed. Shuddering at some of the stuff that was scattered in his room. She finally found what she needed, and hurriedly dashed out.

As Cyborg stood in the frigid cold, breathe visible in front of his eyes, he wondered why he had wanted to do this. He was never able to carry a tune, but this was just horrible. In fact, hearing Beast Boy sing, he wondered why he didn't consider this a form of torture.

Some people watched them, some astonished that superheroes would stand on a street corner and sing, some cringing at the sound, and some wondering what on EARTH Starfire was wearing. The young princesses of Tamaran was wearing a, for lack of a better word, a fur… that was bright purple and pink. Of the group, however, hers was the only voice that was good, noticeably better than Beast Boy who was singing horribly off key, Cyborg, whose voice was as wooden as a log cabin, or Robin, whose voice was… somewhat screechy.

It took her a few moments to realize she was the only one singing. She looked at the others, "Friends? Why are you not singing?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Because we stink at it…"

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah… we're doing pretty bad here…"

Starfire looked down, she was a horrible singer on Tamaran, and a horrible singer here… "I'm sorry."

The trio looked at each other, "Sorry? For what?"

"I… I am not a very good singer… I…" Starfire mumbled.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder, "Star, with all seriousness, your voice is angelic"

Starfire looked up, slightly confused, "But on Tamaran…"

Robin winced, vaguely remember the deafening sounds that were considered music on Tamaran, "Star, this isn't Tamaran. I like your voice, don't you guys?" Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded.

She blinked a few times, confidence growing a bit, "Really?" They nodded again.

"Why don't you try doing some more carols?" Robin said, "We'll watch." He said, and smiled at her.

Raven had all the components she needed for the spell. She grabbed the book of Algundriz, the ingredients, and used her powers to transport her to the destination. The ritual was complex, and she needed things to go just right… but this would turn out to be the best Christmas gift anyone could give.

Starfire had gone threw a few Christmas songs, and a small crowd of admirers was growing. "… And although it's been said…"

Raven sprinkled the ingredients in a circle around the lone target of the spell, "Daiza Almun Regaz…"

"… Many times, many ways…" Starfire's voice slowed, reaching the end of the song.

"…Ventrulu Kulmen Estran…" Raven's voice grew slowly louder, growing in strength to carry off the effect.

"…Merry Christmas to you…" Starfire finished and a roar of applause rose from the crowd and her friends.

"CALTRATUM VINDICTUM!" Raven's voice rose and echoed threw the cave, then she fell to her knees, completely spent from the casting of the spell and the power it took to cast.

Starfire smiled widely and the other Titans rushed over.

Beast Boy was jubilant, "That was great Star!"

Robin nodded, "Excellent."

"BOO YAH!" Cyborg yelled, causing Robin to loose his footing.

"Oh I am so very happy!" She clasped her hands together, then grabbed and hugged them.

"Star… can't… breathe…" Robin managed to utter as she squeezed them a bit too tightly.

Raven groaned, and grabbed her stomach, she felt completely exhausted. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled, "It worked…" She managed to murmur to herself before all went black.

Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin walked back to Titan's Tower. They'd been gone for almost three hours. Robin wondered if Raven was done with whatever she had been planning.

"Are the clouds supposed to fall?" Starfire said looking up.

"What?" Robin asked, completely confused.

"DUDE! It's snowing!"

"Snow? Is that what bits of clouds are?" Starfire looked as the white flakes fell from the sky.

"No, it's… snow. It's like a cold, pleasant version of rain. It happens in winter."

Starfire blinked, "So… snow is good?"

Robin nodded, and stuck out his tongue, a snowflake fell upon it, he smiled, "Yeah."

"Why did you just do that?" She looked more and more confused as white flakes started to cover her brightly colored fur.

"Try catching a snowflake with your tongue." Cyborg said, holding his hand out, watching snowflakes dissolve on the metal.

Starfire held her tongue out and caught a snowflake. Robin laughed, and they continued on their way home.

When Raven woke up, she was laying on her back looking up and at a familiar face, "Merry Christmas Terra."

Terra stood over her, normal again, well, human again. Terra sighed with relief, "I was afraid you were hurt… wait… it's Christmas? How? What happened?"

Raven nodded, "Christmas day… and you're the surprise gift."

Terra blinked a few times, "… wait, what?"

Raven shook her head, "They don't know I managed to free you… thank Robin… err… his mentor. He gave me the spell book that had the spell that freed you."

"Freed me?" Terra looked at her, skeptically.

Raven sighed, "… When you stopped the Volcano, you were turned to stone."

Terra's eyes went wide, but Raven held her hand up, "Let's just get back, I'm sorry, but your gifts from everyone will be a little late this year." Terra nodded dumbfounded.

"So… all that's left is dinner?" Cyborg looked over to the table, his stomach grumbling.

"Yup." Robin said, removing some rolls from the stove and placing it on the table alongside some other dishes he had prepared.

"Dude, don't forget, I'm making Tofurkey!" Beast Boy said, smiling widely.

Starfire smiled, but Robin and Cyborg looked at each other in mutual disgust.

"I should make some pudding of happiness!" Starfire said cheerily.

All three balked at the suggestion. In fact, the thought of Starfire cooking was somewhat nauseating. The last time they had eaten her cooking had been the last, and all of them had gone to the medical lab. Robin reacted first, "No, no thank you Starfire, we have it under control, don't we Beast Boy?" He nudged Beast Boy in the ribs somewhat unnecessarily.

Beast Boy nodded quickly, "Yeah, we have it covered Star. No need."

"Besides, diner is almost done, I just finished the main course." Robin said, running over to the stove and removing a large glazed ham.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "And don't forget, for those of you with a heart, I cooked a Tofurkey." He said, removing the gelatinous brown blob that was shaped as a turkey.

The table was set, and they gathered at the table. As Beast Boy and Cyborg were about to lunge at the smorgasbord, Starfire looked around and got up.

"Something wrong Star?" Beast Boy said, fingers inches away from the 'leg' of his Tofurkey.

"Where is Raven?" She asked, pointing to the space usually sat.

"That's a good question." Robin murmured to himself, thinking back to their cryptic meeting before they went caroling.

"I will get her! Do not feast without me!" Starfire flew off, smiling as the guy's hung their heads, forced to wait longer as their food sat in front of them, mocking them.

"Raven! We are about to feast! Come join us!" Starfire said, knocking rapidly on Raven's door. "Raven? Raven are you in your room?" Starfire lowered her head, exasperated; Raven had disappeared for Christmas… sulking she went back to the operations room.

The look on Star's face told the other Titans what they needed to know. "Raven was not in her room." Starfire said unhappily.

"What is up with her today?" Beast Boy asked, reaching for his Tofurkey again.

"Do you think we should wait for her?" Robin asked, immediately regretting it as Cyborg and Beast Boy glared at him.

"… No…" The surprise on everyone's face was evident at Starfire's simple, and completely unexpected, answer.

"Really?" Cyborg asked, shock still evident in his voice.

Starfire made her way over to the chair, "You were right Beast Boy, she does not have the spirit of Christmas…"

"Well then… uh… shall we say Grace?" Robin asked, but Beast Boy and Cyborg had already began stuffing their faces. Starfire sat at the other edge of the table, unhappily watching them eat. "I'll take that as a no…"

The laughter from the doorway made everyone turn. Raven stood there, watching them with a slight smile.

"Raven, where have you been all day?" Beast Boy managed to say, bits of Tofurkey flying from his mouth.

"You missed the caroling and the roasting of the chestnuts…" Starfire looked at her a bit crestfallen.

"I know, I'm sorry… BUT…" her smile widened ever so slightly, "I brought another gift." Raven took a step into the room, and away from the doorway, revealing Terra who was smiling weakly.

"Hi guys… merry Christmas…" She said, and chuckled a bit.

The rest of the Titans stared.

Robin stared at her in complete disbelief, "…How?"

"Terra and I both agree, you gave me a very, very good book." Raven said, lifting the book of Algundriz.

Beast Boy could barely move, the thoughts a jumble in his head… he couldn't think straight. Somehow, when he opened his eyes again, he was already at the door and hugging Terra. For a moment, there was no movement, and then he felt her arms on his back.

"Beast Boy… not that I don't mind… but apparently, I've been encased in stone for the past 5 months and I'm pretty hungry… mind if I join you?"

Beast Boy nodded rapidly, turned to get a chair and found that Starfire had placed one next to his. After they sat down at the table, Raven tapped him the shoulder, "Now… what's this about me not having the Christmas spirit?"

Beast Boy sighed, looked up and smiled, "Raven?"

"What?"

Beast Boy pointed up at the smiling Starfire who was holding Mistletoe above them. Starfire watched them, holding up a finger, solemnly stating that, "Christmas tradition, those under mistletoe must kiss." Terra giggled and Beast Boy puckered up. Raven sighed, but even though the worst part of her nightmare was about to come to pass, it wasn't such a bad day after all. She felt Beast Boy's lips on her cheek and winced slightly. There were worse fates, she thought to herself, although which fates those would be eluded her at the moment. Meanwhile Starfire had moved between Terra and Beast Boy, and then finally between herself and Robin.

Merry Christmas

The End


End file.
